Destination: Unknown
by RENTlover135
Summary: Brian O'Conner and Roman Pearce have been doing great the past six months they've opened a garage and business is booming. But when everything begins go go downhill, Brian must work with the people he left behind. He must accept his past to move on.


Hey everyone! So, I love the Fast and The Furious movies. I recently watched Tokyo Drift and I had an amazing idea for a story. So, here it is! It will involve charcters from all three movies together and you will all get an iteresting look at Brian's past, as he's the only one who's we've haven't seen or heard of. So, enjoy, read, and please review! Flames are gladly accepted!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Fast and The Furious, 2 Fast 2 Furious, or The Fast and The Furious; Tokyo Drift, or any of the amazing characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian O'Conner sighed as he set his wrench down on table next to him. It was covered with racer's magazines, bills, and two cups of coffee. He wiped his hands off on the towel that hung from his back pocket.

Brian was about 22 years old and already had the police after him. His curly, dirty blonde hair was wet and matted with sweat. His muscular arms were covered with car grease, his long fingers as well. His tall and lanky frame turned and he walked with tiger-like grace towards the door in the back of the cluttered garage, his bright blue eyes wandering over to his pride and joy.

A blue and white Skyline sat in the corner. It was small, but that suited Brian just fine. He didn't like all that fancy stuff; he was a simple man. Many people may disagree with that statement, but it's true; people just think he's complicated because he _is_ so simple; it's hard for their minds to comprehend.

Brian made it to the door and opened it up, only to have a bald, black man wearing a white muscle-tee and blue jeans jump out at him.

"Hey, Rome," Brian said calmly.

"Damn," Roman Pearce swore. He was Brian's best friend since they were little, growing up in Barstow, California. After Brian put Rome in jail for a car bust, he went into the police career.

His first under-cover job, however, ended badly. He had fallen in love with his target's sister, in the end, helped him escape. So, he simply quit, leaving the L.A.P.D. and moving to Miami, where, a few months later, he was caught street racing again and brought in to the station. There, Agent Bilkins, Brian's former boss, confronted him on another under-cover job. In exchange, Brian's record would be cleared.

Brian had agreed, on one condition: He could pick his partner. So, Brian had picked Rome, who still had hard feelings after what Brian had done to him, but soon they were best buds again.

At the end of the job, Brian and Rome had stolen some money from the police (money that was supposed to be evidence), and they high-tailed it to Phoenix, Arizona, where they opened up a garage.

"You ain't never gonna scare me, bro," Brian said, walking past his friend.

"One day, man," Rome said. "One day, I'll make you shit your pants."

Brian shook his head and yawned.

"You up all night?" Rome asked.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep," Brian replied. "Watched instead."

Brian and Rome were afraid that one day, or night, the police would turn up and arrest them for the money they had stolen, so they constantly kept a watchful eye open.

Rome nodded. "You finish the Evo?" he asked.

"Almost," Brian said.

"Good. I wanna get that thing on the streets soon."

Brian nodded again, also yawning.

"Dude, you gonna be okay to race tonight?" Rome asked, worry entering his voice.

"Yeah!" Brian said defensively. "I wouldn't miss tonight for anything!"

Tonight was a special night. Tonight, a boy by the name of Sean Boswell was coming into town from Tokyo, Japan. He was on his way to Los Angeles to race the king of all street racers in a special race. Tonight was a pit stop, but everyone was going to be there.

"Alright, but if you can't go, don't force yourself."

Brian gave Rome a look.

"I'm just saying."

Brian turned away and headed back outside, the sun shining down.

"You okay?" Rome asked, coming and standing next to him.

Brian nodded silently, watching the horizon.

Suddenly, Brian's police training picked up something; something not right.

"Get in the car," Brian said, quickly turning and running back inside.

"What?" Rome asked.

"Get the car started!" Brian said, running upstairs to grab the cash he had safely hidden.

"Brian! What's going on?"

Rome's question was answered as the garage door burst down, a squad of policemen running in.

"Shit!" Rome swore. He jumped into his purple, black, and silver Spyder, hit the accelerator, and sped through the policemen swarming the garage. "Woo!" he cheered, skidding around a turn and heading down the street.

A mile away, Rome came upon a hill. Shutting his lights off, he crept the car up the hill to watch what was happening to the garage.

The lights were all on, police cars surrounding it.

There was no sign of Brian.


End file.
